This study will attempt to pursue studies and analyses of the epidemiology, bacteriology, immunology and clinical aspects of Group A and non-group A infections. The significance of specific serological responses to infection, antigenic changes and resident prophages will be explored. The possible applications of these studies as preventive measures will be evaluated.